digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
Lanate can be reached here. Please leave a message and all. :) Problem I'm having a problem with the Ultimate digimon(they keep attacking me! jk I'm such a dork). my new account is Kuramon93 02:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC). Lord Momo the problem is that a lot of them have little or no information. Most links for names of ultimate digimon just redirect to the Category:Ultimate Digimon page. btw what happened to the List of Ultimate Digimon page? Kuramon93 02:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) If it'll help wikipedia:User:KrytenKoro/V-Tamer_01_Notes Tasks Okay, here's what I can see as the most pressing tasks: #Split off all Digimon species to separate articles, and rename character articles appropriately #Standardize Digimon species sections #Find all the points, like in Ikkakumon's profile, where it just says things like "the Japanese word for single horn", and replace that with an actual Nihongo tag. #Source all evolutions, and preferably semi-source all attacks. #Correct categories for moved Digimon (like how Gomamon (Adventure) has the categories that Gomamon correctly belongs to) #Create sections on species pages for the various forms of the Digimon, like Gomamon X Also, please remind me to add to the MoS draft that reference sections should use KrytenKoro 19:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Splitting As long as you keep the categories at the bottom of the redirects, you should be doing okay. (So, replace the redirect with the text, and remove the "redirects in digimon" category, but keep the rest). Ned Scott also said that sometimes there is information from before the article got redirected, but that it's usually a duplicate of what you're splitting anyway, so...I guess, check old versions of the page if you feel like it.KrytenKoro 02:02, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed one thing - you need to keep the X versions of a Digimon on the same page as it's original form, since technically they are the same Digimon anyway, just powered up. Check out Greymon for an example. This means you'd have to change redirects so that they read "Gabumon#Gabumon" and "Gabumon#Gabumon X".KrytenKoro 02:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Also, instead of using the references and div tags, just use .KrytenKoro 02:14, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gah, another: Arkadimon, like Gizumon or Lucemon, should probably be covered on one page. Possibly not though, so maybe ask Ned or one of the other usual editors for their opinion.KrytenKoro 02:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Hybrids Please see User_talk:KrytenKoro#Hybrids.KrytenKoro 08:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Did we want to merge the spirits as you've been doing, or to their respective Ancient Warrior? The discussion kind of died, so I'm not sure what's going on.KrytenKoro 07:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Digimon World and Digivices Lunamon and Coronamon are the only two Digimon that I would say could use that as a reference - partially because this is somewhat storyline, they are the main partners and unlike all other Digimon have only one path, and this is also backed up by, of all things, the included stickers. Leomon and all other obtainable Digimon in the game, at least all the one's I've seen, have branching paths. I actually bought this game with Christmas money, but my sister got to play it - I'm going to start playing it this week, and so will be able to document any other "reasonable" lines. Yeah, part of finally getting to play it includes understanding what you were talking about with the bio's. I actually went through all the ones my sister caught, and it's a fair load of title's, weapon names, and subspecies/evolutions. I'm going to try to insert a "nickname" or "title" box in the species infobox's, and type up a list of all the bio data I had access to.KrytenKoro 14:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I would use the Digital Pets, as well: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/MainPage The D-3 confirms: *Wormmon>Stingmon>Dinobeemon>GranKuwagamon (D-3 Version 1.0) *Hawkmon>Aquilamon>Silphymon>Valkyrimon (D-3 Version 2.0) *Armadimon>Ankylomon>Shakkoumon>Vikemon (D-3 Version 3.0) The D-Ark confirms: *Guilmon>BlackGrowlmon>BlackWarGrowlmon>ChaosGallantmon (D-Ark Version 1.0) *Renamon>Youkomon>Doumon>Kuzuhamon (D-Ark Version 2.0) *Labramon>Shiisamon>Cerberumon>Anubimon (D-Ark Version 2.0) There are apparently also actual A, Z, and U sprits: http://lcd.wtw-x.net/DScanGallery There is a D-Cyber digivice which names Dorumon "Dolmon" and Gaioumon "Samudramon" In some cases, the original pets (I love the old logo, I wish they had kept it) are acceptable. I've already put pretty much all of the useful ones on the List of Fresh Digimon, but if there's other evolutions from the pets you think should count, list them. *Pabumon>Nyaromon (Pendulum Progress 3.0: Animal Coliseum) - probably can be safely ignored, as it has completely ridiculous orders for all the digimon in it, like Deramon>Omegamon KrytenKoro 06:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dusk I think we agreed that games are considered preferable sources to cards, right? So these should be used as sources if there is not anime or manga sources already there.KrytenKoro 09:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Bios: *Moonmon>Lunamon>Lekismon>Crescemon>Dianamon *Vademon>EBEmon *Digitamamon>Devitamamon *Etemon>MetalEtemon *Leomon>GrapLeomon *Ikkakumon>Zudomon *Kuwagamon>Okuwamon *Renamon>Kyubimon *Bearmon>Grizzmon *Kuramon>Tsumemon>Keramon>Chrysalimon *Greymon>MetalGreymon *Gotsumon?Icemon Variations: *Ghoulmon/Ghoulmon (Black) *WereGarurumon/WereGarurumon (Black) *Tuchidarumon/Frigimon *Gummymon/Kokomon *Shellmon/MoriShellmon *Drimogemon/NiseDrimogemon *Greymon/GeoGreymon *FlareLizardmon/DarkLizardmon *Agumon/ToyAgumon/ToyAgumon (Black)/BlackAgumon *Penguinmon/Muchomon *Megadramon/Gigadramon *PawnChessmon (White)/PawnChessmon (Black) *RedVegiemon/Veggimon/Weedmon *Kogamon/Ninjamon *BomberNanimon/Nanimon *Yanmamon/SandYanmamon *Mojyamon/JungleMojyamon *Saberdramon/Birdramon *Ogremon/Hyogamon *Geremon/Numemon/KaratsukiNumemon *Terriermon/Lopmon Agumon I would add it as "New" or something. Regular Agumon still appeared in Digimon Next, and they've already started using Professor Agumon as the main one, I think.KrytenKoro 02:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Digimon World treats the two PawnChessmon and MegaKabuterimon as different Digimon, so I would consider them subspecies. :As for Kudamon and Falcomon, I'm not sure, but I personally think we can afford to split it according to "Original" and "New" design, or some other choice of monikers.KrytenKoro 03:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Dot Digimon I can't find Bandai of Japan's digimon toys, but I would think that if it has been officially released, then it's "canon" (even Gallantmon Chaos Mode). It should probably be noted that it's only been released in America, though.KrytenKoro 01:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :On a related note, we also need to add Agumon Hakase, Blobmon, Fujitsumon, Amon, and Umon.KrytenKoro 02:14, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Also, "Housemon" (from the Tokyopop manga, Digimon Adventure Vol. 5). Puppetmon's house monster is considered a Digimon in that manga.KrytenKoro 02:48, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, we have two different situations here - Japanese Digimon who don't have an individidual existence (meaning, we can't get a picture of them, and don't know what the levels are), and American Digimon with uncertain canon status. I think we might create two new list split-off's - List of Digimon with unknown level and List of Dub-only Digimon (or "America-only"). So, for List 1, we could have: *Blobmon *Fujitsumon *KoDokugumon (is this even an official name?) *ChibiKiwimon (is this even an official name?) *Amon *Umon *Housemon and for the other: *DotGaomon *DotLalamon *DotKamemon *DotKudamon *Gallantmon Chaos Mode *Snowballmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) *Snowmanmon (from FoxKids commercial, first broadcast season) That should solve problems of uncertain canonicity or level, and since there's necessarily not going to be much info on these Digimon, they will probably remain unsplit.KrytenKoro 17:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat. I'm fine with having them split or remain in the main lists, so do what you want, and I'll try to help.KrytenKoro 23:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk draft Unless I forgot somewhere where SkullGreymon is an NPC, this is all the Dusk info on SkullGreymon, besides its profile which would be incorporated into the general species profile, and its attacks which would be incorporated into the attack lists. Strikeout anything you don't think would be appropriate for the general profiles.KrytenKoro 02:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you want me to start adding drafts like this to the pages? Is there any info in it you don't think is necessary? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::It occurs to me that the level, exp, and item drops of the Digimon as encountered in the wild might also be important. Should we include those?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SkullGreymon is #197 in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 224 MP, 146 Attack, 125 Defense, 71 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Dark Veil, and Antidote 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss, and begins appearing after Dark Species Quest 09: Cancel the Duel, with which it is involved. It is also available as a partner in Dusk's Attack Starter pack. SkullGreymon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve to Machinedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to SkullGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 7000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Devidramon and Greymon, or Ebidramon and Monochromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 6500 Dark experience, and you have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon can DNA digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with Allomon, or to SkullMammothmon with Myotismon or MegaKabuterimon (Blue). SkullGreymon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg or Kaizer Egg. DW Dawn/Dusk Just to let you know, I got my info from here... but I didn't exactly ask the guy for permission. Revert if you think necessary. I have already put this in KrytenKoro's talk page. - Digi9346 06:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Smile! } has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! } Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Woops Sorry for the late reply there. Thank you for the welcome, I do very much like the place. By the way your fan fictions are excellent in my opinion. And on the seventh day, Gennai started to become bored 14:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) No problem ^_^ while I was just browsing for old times sake I thought I might as well fix up some minor stuff like that and thanks for the fix on my page, for some reason it kept making me put in the code to prevent spam but then not doing anything after that Crimsonskyr 02:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sure Notes sounds good. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:51, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Draft Okay, I've started work on the MOS draft again, but I also really need to get off my bum and work on selling my old textbooks and aggressively pursuing a job, so it would be nice if you could work on it too. Cheers! Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Agumon, Falcomon, Crowmon, Kudamon We've got to come up with a better naming schema than (Original) and (New), but I can't think of anything else. We can't use (Data Squad), because they're species too. Is there any real difference besides color? Except for Kudamon and Falcomon, there isn't a major color difference, and Falcomon is more like (Bird) and (Ninja). Do you know if the Japanese versions have a naming difference at all? If nothing else works, then I think (Old) might be better than (Original), just because its shorter and the same length as "New". Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you just want to go with (Original) and (Subspecies), then? They would both have some basis in official material, and would be about the same length, which would look good aesthetically. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::On a related note - starting with rare Digimon, I've been going through trying to perfect some of the species articles (Relemon, Puttimon, Arkadimon (Rookie), and Zurumon) with information from Digimon Channel, and all available info on their appearances. However, I am having trouble verifying some info (as noted on the talk pages), and it might be cool if we could have information on how the Digimon were designed (most of them would be by the official artists, and so not need to be mentioned, but I know there's a lot that were designed or named as part of fan contests). It would also be really cool if we could work together on doing these, because if done properly they're basically going to be summaries of the entire franchise. ::Going on from there - do we want to set up a "WikiProject" like bulbapedia does? Something for what we do - the "Copyedit"/"Species"/"Splitting"/"Cleanup" project. Or is what we do not really specialized at all, and pretty much what's supposed to be done anyway? Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Card blurbs Discussion at User_talk:Ned_Scott#Card_blurbsNot even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Medley If the enemies on the stage are clearly based on the characters in the fiction, it should be acceptable to link it to the character articles. Since Medley hasn't been dubbed, it should be acceptable to use the translated versions of the episodes (does Medley actually give those as the name of the chapters, or is it just clear it's based on that episode?), and then link that to the dub name if someone is like "The fudge? How did I miss this episode?". It would probably be prudent to put a notice in comments explaining why you're not using the dub episode names, though.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 02:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Look up WWWJDIC on google. They have an auto translator.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Digivolution references I hope it's okay that I moved that to mainspace - it's the most comprehensive document we have, and it would be simpler to refer editors to that through DW:EVOLVE then to explain our complex rules to them each time. For the references I'm adding - should they be functional, or nowiki?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:29, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :If it's annoying, you could just revert the redirect, and I'll copy over the updates you make on yours to the master document.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Giga Evolution Does this look like Doumon or Taomon in the background?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I want to say Doumon, both because it fits more, and because Doumon is mostly a less-contrasted version of Taomon. For example, the forehead speckles are nearly the same color as the rest of the face on Doumon, as in the card.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm done with the starters, which is where I'm going to quit for the night.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:31, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Champions Sorry I didn't get back to that quickly enough - I have 3 classes with large assignments due Friday mornings, so most of Wednesday night and Thursday was devoted to that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Need advice on what to do Actually, I can be the one to do that. I am currently replaying my DW Dawn game, getting screenshots of several things if possible (such as the mission tasks). Even so, I have seen what you guys have been doing, splitting off the articles. The only thing is, I am not sure of which to split off, do we do specific ones, or all of them? If you tell me, I suppose I can help in the splitting as well, maybe I'll start with the Mega list. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 14:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Righto. I'll start on it. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:22, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hey guys, make sure you're adding: Notes to the bottom of every new split page, right after the attacks and before the cats. I'm going to start on the Armor Digimon.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Splitting to go Okay, it looks like we've got left: *Champion 3 *Champion 4 *Ultimate 2 *Ultimate 3 *Ultimate 4 *Mega 1 I call dibs on Champion 3 and 4. Once we're done, we need to go through "what links here" for each of the old lists, make sure no redirects or page links still point at it (images are okay, since that's just documentation), and then go through the actual category lists and make sure that the only one's in the cat's as redirects are modes and subspecies (And then, make sure these point at the main species page, not the list). After that, we're finally done! And it's just cleanup and fluffing out the pages. I'd like to invite you to to join DigimonWiki:Project Channel after that - even if you can't do translation, and you need me to, you can do the actual content bits - looking up all useful information from games and card appearances, correcting links, and summarizing anime and manga appearances. It would help to get another person who can read Japanese on the project, though, since I don't envy having to go through all the official profiles.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC)